I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cross-connect assemblies and, in particular, to a jack assembly for a digital cross-connect system.
II. Background of the Prior Art
A digital cross-connect system (DSX) provides a location for interconnecting two digital transmission paths. The apparatus for a DSX is located in one or more frames, or bays, usually in a telephone central office. The DSX apparatus also provides jack access to the transmission paths.
DSX jacks are well-known and include a plurality of spring contacts for receiving tip-and-ring plugs. The jacks are commonly ganged in a common housing which is mounted on a frame. The jacks are typically hard wired to wire termination pins which were mounted on a side of the housing opposite plug access openings.
Prior art DSX apparatus typically required substantial space to permit an operator to have access to the rear of the housing in order to perform desired cross-connect wiring. The apparatus was also inflexible in its design and did not provide for any significant electronics, such as signal enhancement circuitry, between the springs and the termination pins.